


Food Sharing Culture on the Enterprise

by Reeno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 一个有关投食的故事。





	Food Sharing Culture on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> 超越星辰目前是三部曲里最能苏到我的那一部了，膝盖先给西蒙聚聚。

一开始只是一些闲言碎语，人们用好奇的目光打量他，麦考伊几乎能看见一条条气泡被推送到他们脑袋上方：

‘那是不是就是乔治柯克的儿子？’  
‘他多大了？服役多少年了？’  
‘这小子真的能够指挥一整艘星舰吗？’

他能吗？

麦考伊自己也不确定，但吉姆老干这种事情，每当你对他有点不太确定的时候，他就拼命地实现某条宣言，某个目标，所以当他宣布：“我是星际联邦进取号的舰长”的时候，麦考伊觉得最好是不要对此存有什么疑问，因为他总能出乎你的意料来，做出点什么事情叫你大吃一惊，这是经验所谈。（后来他死了一次，把麦考伊他娘的半条命都给吓没了，这个命大的混蛋。）

相较咋咋唬唬的表象，吉姆用来实践宣言以便给所有他的怀疑论者一记响亮巴掌的努力都是悄无声息的，他把所需的讯息全塞进私人PADD里为的就是便于随时访问。在学院那时候麦考伊有幸玩了一款他用来打发时间的游戏，而那游戏闯关的过程中需要玩家不断编程以解开谜题，麦考伊不能想象会玩这种游戏的除了IT狂人以外还会有谁，但吉姆表示这游戏是盖拉推荐给他的，那个爽朗又可爱的猎户座女孩儿，吉姆之后再没有打开过那个游戏，但他也没将它从PADD里删除。

麦考伊时常弄不明白他们怎样从‘我可能会吐在你身上’进展到只要吉姆抬起杯子，他就能判断他是想添酒还是只是需要和他碰碰杯，不管这时候他俩究竟是不是专心在喝酒还是各顾各的报告或研究。某次进取号短暂停泊在检修港的时候瓦肯人曾对此表达过疑惑，乌胡拉也许只是想找一处安静点儿的地方，但不幸地是即使是餐厅最偏僻的角落里也被两个人占用了，那就是吉姆和麦考伊。

他们正各自翻阅着工作padd，麦考伊忙着清点医疗舱的设备维护报告，而吉姆正给一份工程部的汇报添加一长串的批注，那份批注后来都比报告内容更长了，但那时候瓦肯人注意的是在他们工作的间隙吉姆伸手拿起杯子，那重量必定使他注意到杯里已经空了，当他分神观察自己杯子的那个瞬间，埋头工作的麦考伊伸出一只手来用手背将自己的那一杯冲着吉姆的方向推过去。

吉姆顺势就拿起来喝了一口，而麦考伊自始至终没抬起头来。直到乌胡拉拉开邻座的椅子坐下，而他抬眼恰巧瞧见瓦肯人煞有其事高高挑起的一条眉毛。

“舰长刚刚从你的杯子里喝了东西。”

“是啊，怎么了吗？”

吉姆抬起头来。

“他并没有就此询问你。”

“他的那杯已经喝完了。”

“但是，他并没有向你索要你的饮品。”

“我说了他的那个已经……”麦考伊停了一下，感受到吉姆幸灾乐祸的目光，他瞟过去，而吉姆把嘴角压了下去，摆出了一个并不怎样的‘我很严肃’脸来。“你从没问过。”麦考伊说。

吉姆咳了一下：“呃，我从不问。”

麦考伊看向满脸都写着‘我无法理解’的史波克，并将那句话重复了第二遍：“看到没，他从不问的。”

史波克处理这档子信息的那几秒，一手支着脸专心看戏的乌胡拉翻了个大大的白眼摇摇头。

“噢，”一会儿之后，瓦肯人似乎明白过来，“很抱歉，我未曾想到你和舰长正处于一段浪漫关系中。”

“什么！”麦考伊差点从椅子上蹦起来，而乌胡拉在愣了一下之后毫无形象地哈哈笑了起来，这可能是麦考伊在她那儿听到过的最爽朗的笑声。

吉姆鬼嚎了一声，“你那瓦肯脑袋里都在想啥呢！”他看起来又惊讶又被逗得不行，“我只跟我喜欢的人分享（麦考伊对这个用词表达了强烈的不满，他坚持吉姆的行为是“抢”）食物。”

“所以……？麦考伊医生就是你喜欢的人。”瓦肯人难得一见地有点一头雾水。

吉姆嚷嚷：“不是！你看我也喜欢乌胡拉，所以我也乐意跟她分享吃的，但如果乌胡拉不乐意，我就不会这么做！这是双向的！”

瓦肯人稍一思索，再次总结性发言：“所以你和麦考伊医生两情相悦？”

麦考伊用手盖住脸，乌胡拉发出了可能是她这辈子笑得最爽朗的声音。

“你为什么要把所有的推理都建立在我们之间有浪漫关系这个前提下啊！”吉姆的发型都快炸了，“这是友谊！”

“我不明白，”史波克说，“如果分享食物是友谊的一种表现方式，我们之间从未有过此类行为，即使如此我们仍是朋友吗？还是说我们的友谊并不存在？”

“你这是在问吉姆为什么他不抢你的食物？”麦考伊眯起眼睛。

“是分享，医生。”

他们看向吉姆，而吉姆憋了会儿，憋出一句：“你看起来比较护食。”

史波克的眉毛chua一下消失在刘海里。

“护食？”麦考伊难以置信地将这个词重复了一遍，“你说你不爱吃他吃的那堆菜叶子都比这个有说服力一点！你当他是啥？会用身体挡住自己食盆的小狗狗吗？”

“我给忘了！”吉姆哀嚎，“话说我们为什么要谈论这个！这一切都毫无逻辑好吗？史波克！你不该花更多点时间在乌胡拉身上吗？”

“我不介意你们继续，”乌胡拉偷偷插了个嘴，她正靠在椅背上用手给自己扇风，想是笑热了。

“这不该发生，”医生摇摇头，挥舞手里的检修报告，“关于这个话题应该到此为止，而我们都应该假装这一切都没有发生过。”

“你是指代你和舰长之间对友谊的定义吗？”史波克不动声色地补充，假使他的眼睛没在闪烁着精明的亮光，麦考伊也许还会跟他解释一通。但瓦肯人显然只是体会到了乌胡拉的感觉，正拿他俩取乐，所以麦考伊气呼呼地冲他摆摆手，试图将他打发走人。

“我这段时间再也不想看见咖啡了。”吉姆悲惨地说，“老骨头，有啥替代品可以推荐的吗？”

“试试良好的作息时间。”麦考伊头也不抬地答道，他正试图把自己的注意力转回本职工作中去，但成效颇低。

“我哪做得到？”吉姆可怜巴巴地摊到桌上，看着麦考伊若无其事地喝了口咖啡，指责道，“你都做不到！”

“我对咖啡没有意见！”麦考伊瞪他，又瞪了眼如今坐到乌胡拉对面的史波克，“但也许你可以对史波克展现一下友谊，我倒是觉得他的食谱对你来说挺有益处。”

吉姆看上去快爆炸了，“这也是这段时间我再也不想听见的词之一了，”他揪住自己的头发，“友谊！再也没有友谊了！（Friendship is no longer left！）”

“因为浪漫取而代之？（As romantic walks in instead？）”乌胡拉偷笑着火上浇油。

“这是个很有趣的描述。”史波克评价道。

“很高兴你喜欢这种修辞方式。”

“你俩真是一对邪恶的情侣。”吉姆摇摇头，“我们试图努力工作，而你们却狠心拿我们逗乐子，太坏了。”

“真抱歉我们不是善良又努力的那对情侣啊。”乌胡拉说道。

“你可一点儿也不抱歉吧。”吉姆说。

“我觉得你抓错了重点。”麦考伊干巴巴地指出。

“是不是有人在说善良又努力的情侣？”轮机长从不知哪个犄角旮旯里冒了出来。麦考伊不记得那次谈话究竟是怎样结束的了，但在那之后又出现了苏鲁，一会儿之后契科夫也加入了，再之后没多久，分享食物摇身一变，突然就成了进取号舰船文化的一部分，就像你如果要去瓦肯的星舰上服役，你就得记得别随随便便与人握手或是有任何肢体接触一样，假使你得在进取号上服役，你就得知道分享食物除了其本身最本质的意思以外，在特定的情况下还能够表示爱慕。

撇开这一文化在进取号上大行其道的辉煌成就，在它开始显现的那段初始时期其实更多充斥了相当一部分的小心与试探，在那段时期，这一现象统一都有着同一个特殊受众（也许同时是让这个现象显得格外稀有的原因之一），也就是进取号的舰长，詹姆斯-提比留斯-柯克。

这件事的始作俑者，是进取号工程部外挂轮机长史考特，在捣鼓了一周餐厅复制机之后，他在一次晚餐舰长走进餐厅的时候夸张地将他招呼过去。

“嘿吉姆！”轮机长挥舞手臂，把坐在他一边儿的昆塞尔挤出了一个不满意的斜眼，“试试这个！”他指指自己面前的一团迷之黑影。

“这是什么鬼？”吉姆移过去，谨慎地盯着那个东西观察了一番，并在史考特兴致盎然地介绍它的来源和他在复制机里花费的大半功夫的时候小心地凑近闻了闻这个描述中可怕得不行的苏格兰传统食物（将羊的心肝肺等内脏的混合物一起煮熟后的高蛋白产物）。

轮机长用勺子铲了一勺递给舰长，“试试这个配威士忌。”

“你把威士忌带到餐厅？”吉姆挑眉。

“行了吧，你都知道我的轮班已经结束了。”轮机长毫不在意。

一些船员悄悄地关注着这一桌的动态。吉姆盯着眼前的勺子权衡再三之后，皱着脸张嘴把那勺黑乎乎的可怕物体吞了进去。

他憋了会儿，可能是在分析嘴里的食物。然后缓慢地嚼着，表情变幻莫测。

轮机长又递给他一个杯子，吉姆迅速吞咽了一下然后一口气喝光了杯子里的威士忌。

“所以？”史考特满脸期待。

“嗯……”吉姆眯着眼睛，“我本想说我把和克林贡人谈论甜奶酒的外交心里都建设好了，但其实还不错。”

“这可是完美复制了我尝过的最美味的那个食谱，”史考特得意洋洋地说，“其余的口味你是不会想了解的。”

“那就别让我知道了，史考特先生。”舰长大大松了口气，下意识地摸了把虚弱的胃，“饮料很不错。”

“我的珍藏。”史考特嘿嘿一笑，拍了拍吉姆的肩膀。

在吉姆跑去取自己的那份晚餐的时候，契科夫用手肘戳了戳身边的舵手，“那是史考特先生的勺子！”他小声而急促地叹道，声音里透着敬畏，“那也是史考特先生的杯子！”第二句惊叹里可能包含了更多的羡慕。

“是啊，”苏鲁心不在焉地读着自己手里的padd，并没有对此多加注意。

“我们俄罗斯也有很多美食，”领航员嘀咕道，“而且菜式可多了。”

苏鲁怀疑地朝着这位史上最年轻的领航员瞥了一眼，发现对方正若有所思地盯着舰长，眼神里藏着微妙的斗志。

舵手对此翻了个大大的白眼。

几天之后领航员悄无声息地开始了他的计划，与轮机长的大动干戈不同，领航员选择在舰长入座后往桌上端了一份热气腾腾香味四溢的红菜汤，由于通常情况下舰员们选择的晚餐都较为简易，领航员的红菜汤香气几乎在整个餐厅里都蔓延着。正嚼着自己的三明治埋头于文件中的舰长鼻翼动了动，抬起头朝着那碗汤看了过去。

契科夫在餐桌底下捏出了个胜利的握拳，害得坐在他身边的舵手差点儿被自己的热茶给呛着。

“我们的复制机里有这个吗？”吉姆想了想，有点疑惑。

“有的，舰长，”正假装要往汤里加酸奶油的契科夫立即回应道，“但不是这样的。”面对舰长略有兴致的表情，契科夫热情洋溢地给自己的汤卖起安利，“这是我奶奶特制秘方的红菜汤，我已经很久没有尝到过了，而复制机里的又远远比不上我奶奶做的，所以前些我天问家里要来了配方，决定用船上的复制机做原材料自己煮。”

“这是你煮的？”吉姆瞪大眼睛。

“是的舰长！”领航员亮闪闪地坐直了一些，但又小心地缩了缩（苏鲁可能在边上小声地嘀咕了一句：“真是可怕，人不可貌相”之类的感叹，但契科夫的表演丝毫不为所动。 ），“呃……我可能用了实验室的相位加热仪。”

“噢，”吉姆有些惊讶，“那可真是天才的主意。”

“这没问题吗？”领航员可怜巴巴地问道。

“有哪儿着火了吗？”吉姆笑着反问。

苏鲁冷眼旁观着契科夫熟练地摆出被人们称为讨人喜欢的小狗狗式快乐笑脸，顺水推舟地实施计划的最后一步，他将汤搅拌了一下，盛出一勺又望向吉姆，“你想尝尝吗，舰长？”领航员充满希望地问道。

吉姆就着朝他递过去的勺子喝了一口。

那天契科夫几乎把半碗汤都分给了吉姆，并且说动他配着特制的列巴一起吃，要不是苏鲁早知道领航员的计划，他也许会为这个年轻人的晚餐担忧，但也正是因为他对这件蓄谋充分的计划所知详细，才知道要不是为了不引起怀疑，契科夫巴不得把整碗汤都塞给舰长。

苏鲁在脑海里排演了一下未来：“我亲手做了汤给舰长，他还特别喜欢！”领航员炫耀道，仿佛自己获得的是一次晋升。舵手摇摇头将脑袋里的场景驱散，不着边际地开始盘点吉姆可能会喜欢的日式料理。

鉴于轮机长和领航员双双选择了餐厅与晚餐，这个选项在舵手那里便被干脆地排除了。他的战略是在休息室用卖相精致的和果子吸引吉姆的注意，唯一需要担忧的是那个时候麦考伊医生也会在场，所以前提是点心的数量不能过多，另外甜度必须要低，才能用来稳住医生，尽管那甜品得配上苦口的抹茶来喝，医生对于舰长的饮食还是看得很严的，苏鲁可不想为此上了医生的警惕名单。

舵手最终用一颗柏饼和一个樱花造型的和果子成功施行了自己的计划，他吃着柏饼的时候舰长被樱花别致的造型勾起了好奇心，最终不仅是舰长，连麦考伊医生也尝了尝他的和果子配茶，再一次的，这个也不是从复制机里得来的点心，有些被外貌勾引的女性舰员为此向苏鲁讨教制作方式，因而苏鲁最后不得不在舰长的怂恿下举办了一次茶会，幸好复制机复制的抹茶粉质量还不错，不然就苏鲁那点库存，根本是应付不了的。

苏鲁之后给舰长投食的活动中断了几个月，其中，前期的原因是吉姆在进取号上的作风并不如他在学院时那般轻浮（麦考伊会知道其实他的轻浮一直都只浮于表面，但对其他人来讲可不是。），老实说，吉姆对于女舰员的态度都相当地有礼貌，只有略熟悉的男性舰员才会被他偶尔调侃，因此有相当一部分的舰员并不敢对他表现得太过亲昵。至于后期的原因嘛，那是因为……

他们的这位舰长一个不小心，死了一下。（就是字面意义上的死掉了，被医生冻了半宿，又被改造人血液中提炼的血清从死神手里抢了回来。）

那可真称得上是星联历史上史诗般的一个奇迹了，毕竟一向表现内敛冷静的瓦肯大副因此愤怒值爆表并不是一件每天都能见到的事情。

当进取号回归太空，船上的气氛便微妙却又显著地变得有些不同了，首当其冲的是启航第二天一早上通讯官顺手塞进舰长手里的一小碗苹果——切好的，竖着的小叉子上还粘着个印着星联标记的小旗子。

吉姆被这一塞闹了个一头雾水。

“医嘱，”通讯官一脸理所应当地说道，“适量的水果有益健康。”

随后瓦肯人在吉姆晚间值班的时候给了他一杯瓦肯香茶，一本正经地表示这种茶有助于提神醒脑。

在吉姆因为一个不小心误食了一位舰员给他的加了菠萝的果茶而发了一身荨麻疹之后，进取号的首席医官坐不住了：“哪儿来的这么多见鬼的医嘱！”麦考伊恼火地发送了一份全舰通知，将适宜吉姆的食品列了个清单并着重标注了某些他需要多摄取点的食物和尽量不要给他多吃的东西，通知以‘有关舰长饮食的注意事项’为标题，打头就写明了‘本通知未抄送给舰长，请预备以医嘱之名给舰长投食的相关人员仔细阅读，严格确保舰长不接触清单以外的食物。本通知阅后即焚，请将副本保存在私人服务器中以备查阅。 ’

通知群发之后，史波克难得没有对医官这一暗箱操作火上浇油的行为进行批评，而是不声不响地在早班时遵从着清单给吉姆带了一罐米粒酸奶。

之后舰员们的投食更加井然有序了，每当吉姆用餐的时候，总有这么一个两个人会往他这里塞点东西，有时候是一盘色拉，有时候是某种点心，有时候是什么挺和他胃口的饮料，花样百出，层出不穷，就连麦考伊和他一起的时候这种行为都没有中断过（毕竟这可是遵循着他发出去的那份通知——标准的医嘱来的）。当吉姆在休息室皱起眉头疑惑地向麦考伊表示：“我觉得最近有点奇怪。”的时候，医疗官清了清嗓子。

“怎么了。”麦考伊瞅了他一眼，顺势发现了一群虽然表现得心不在焉却很明显都各自竖着耳朵的舰员。

“你不觉得最近大家都很喜欢给我塞吃的吗？”吉姆怀疑地压低声音，“每天都有好几个，史波克已经在伽马班次里介绍了不下八种的瓦肯茶给我了，而每次只要我的早餐没有水果，乌胡拉就会给我一份切好的果碗。别提有时候马库斯和查佩尔也会给我送点心，她们甚至都不在舰桥上工作！老骨头，这很诡异。”

“你确实知道你自己出院后比以往掉了将近三十磅这件事吧，”麦考伊挑起眉毛，神情奇异地与瓦肯人重叠了，“有些人可能对于帮助你把丢掉的体重补回来这件事感到了超乎寻常的责任感。”

“啥？”吉姆一脸懵逼。

“我是指大家也许想尽可能地把你养胖一点，”医官叹了口气，“你知不知道行政官在接到你的制服尺寸之后担心到茶饭不思，大半夜的捏着你原先尺寸和现在尺寸的制服来找我促膝长谈，跟我说现在的那件给她穿都够了？”

吉姆张口结舌，“法尔曼上尉？我以为她从不……”

“因为你报备得太规律了，”麦考伊翻了个白眼，“几乎每次外勤之后你都得报备制服损耗，导致她一见到你就神经紧张，换句话说生怕你一个不留神就归西了，而这次你的确到鬼门关走了一遭，想想这会给她什么样的影响吧。”

吉姆一时间陷入沉默，他盯着医生看了一会儿，似乎想说些什么，但随即又垂下眼盯着自己的杯子默不作声。

“吉姆，”麦考伊说，“曲速核心是进取号的心脏，但那地方并不是晒日光浴的观景台什么的，你跳进那个见鬼的玩意儿拯救的不仅仅只是这艘星舰，而是所有在舰服役的舰员们，你得给他们一个向你表示关心和感谢的机会。”

“通过不间断地向我投食这一方式？”吉姆笑了一下。

“我记得有人说过他只接受喜欢的人给的食物。”医官的说法让舰长愣了半秒，随后他反驳道：“我确信这不是我的原话，当时我可不是这么……说的……”他的表情随着逐渐变小的声音缓慢地垮了，“等一下，”吉姆盘算了一会儿，“这不是最近才开始的，对吗？”

“你在说什么？”麦考伊眨了下眼睛。

“史考提的哈吉斯，契科夫的红菜汤， ”吉姆黑着脸掰了下手指，“还有苏鲁的樱花小点心配茶，这个你该知道。”

麦考伊回忆了一下，恍然大悟，“这群家伙，”他扶额，“还好没给你吃到什么致敏的东西，真是谢天谢地。”

他们说话间一位科学部的少尉匆匆忙忙地捧着餐厅的点心盒踏进休息室，没注意到周遭过分安静的氛围，他径直朝吉姆的位置走过去，并将手里的盒子递到了吉姆面前：“柯克舰长……”他顿了顿，然后飞快地说道：“马库斯博士托我将这个带给您。”

吉姆瞪着他，百分之一千确定当天因为突然不适而请了半天假的卡罗尔应该没有做过这样的委托，但事到如今，吉姆也不怎么在意舰员们五花八门的理由了。麦考伊正抿着嘴不发一语，吉姆相当肯定他的医生正在试图憋回一个笑。

当少尉在吉姆反应过来的这片刻注意到周围太过安静的人群，并开始显得有些不安的时候，他手里的盒子被一双手接了过去，“谢谢你，道森，”吉姆朝他露出一个和善的微笑，被直呼其名这件事让少尉吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，片刻后他回过神来，才磕磕绊绊地表示这是他的“举手之劳”。

“也顺道替我谢谢马库斯博士。”吉姆冲着他眨眨眼睛，这句话让这个略显年轻的少尉脸上唰地一红，他低头嘟哝着“好的，好的，”随后飞快地逃离了吉姆的这一桌。

医疗官和吉姆对视了一眼，随后吉姆打开盒子，里头是一块温热的南瓜派，当然，尽管用了餐厅的点心盒装着，这也绝非吉姆在餐厅复制机里能点到的那种派。

自进取号重新启程之后实验室的使用频率就异常的高，感情现在科学部的舰员们已经把它当作了厨房，每个看起来有些复杂的东西都出自于科学部或者工程部成员；指挥部的人把大部分的精力放在了确保他按时进餐，以及在工作期间总有合适的饮品上。

吉姆默默盘点着，安全部门的应对措相较之下施显得含蓄得多了，以至于吉姆一开始并没有发现。现在，每日都有固定的安全部成员会在他的周围分布着，就好像他在自己的船上也会遭遇什么危险一样，有时即使吉姆专心于padd中的文件边看边穿梭于走廊里，一路上也不会撞到任何一个路过的舰员，一旦他磕着绊着，总有人会这么“一不小心”扶他一把，这在进取号上本应是不太可能实现的。

吉姆摇摇头，又望向医生：“我本想说这可能是反应过度了，但……”他抿起嘴，低下头将自己有些动容的表情压制了一下。

一杯红茶被推到他面前，在派盒子的边上停了下来。

“我知道，吉米，”医生安静地说到，“我知道。”

直接与舰长接触的舰员们越来越多，因而许多人诧异地发现吉姆知道他们每个人的名字，尽管有些人从未与吉姆一道工作过。吉姆还知道他们从哪儿来，特长是啥，甚至精确到个人爱好和家庭成员，所有信息都在人事档案中标注着，但很少有长官会事无巨细地把它们统统看过，别提还了熟于心。

有些偶尔需要加班加点的部门，例如是工程部，还有每次找到未知星球后的生命科学部，吉姆花费了相当一部分时间批阅他们的汇报。兰德文书官在此之前就已经将递交给吉姆的文件按照重要程度进行了排序，现在又多了一档需要大量批注的文件类型，她会将这部分文件按照相关性和紧急程度分次交给他，避免一次性给吉姆过大的工作量。她的分类相当精确，吉姆预感她之后会有不错的发展。

在吉姆把自己锻炼回原先的体型后，舰员们的投食工作便收敛了许多，偶尔会有一两个小点心被塞进他手里，史波克仍持续性地给他备茶，但花样不再翻新，转而变得更加精准，假如吉姆想喝薄荷茶，史波克绝不会端给他一杯绿茶，瓦肯人像是用了读心术一样，但在吉姆表示疑问的时候瓦肯人否定了他的猜测：“用你们人类的讲法来说，”史波克解释道，“我相信这是出于直觉。”

“就理解为他在接收你散发到空中的脑电波，”医生这种说法表示鄙夷，“就像魔术一样。”他张牙舞爪地用双手在脑袋边比了个抓取的动作，换来大副非常不赞同的眼神，看起来他想指出医生的这种说法有多么的不合逻辑，但吉姆被逗得哈哈大笑，“你太夸张了，老骨头，”吉姆咧着嘴，“我确信史波克只是对我的喜好太过了解。”

他这样说的时候，瓦肯人的表情柔和下来，就连医生瞪他的时候，史波克也不为所动。

对麦考伊来讲，人们看到吉姆后脑袋上冒出来的推送泡泡内容与先前大不相同了。

‘看，是柯克舰长，他看起来精神多了。’  
‘舰长好像很忙，我也得去把自己的工作完成好。’  
‘柯克舰长目前似乎没什么事，我能和他打个招呼吗？’

吉姆的成长几乎是飞跃性的，他变得更为内敛，在舰员面前的言谈也越发稳重，这让许多怀疑的态度不着痕迹地烟消云散，就连联盟里最爱找吉姆麻烦的寇迈克将军也变得不再那么咄咄逼人，因为吉姆将舰长的威信树立的很好，如果他一言不发，看起来甚至会有些吓人。

当吉姆摘下所有浮华而张扬的表面，他温和善良个人特质便显露无疑，与此同时，他的日常工作风格敏锐，果敢，丝毫不拖泥带水表现犹疑，与舰桥船员间的合作也相当平滑，对于各种意见他都会仔细考虑，并给出适宜的回应，这使得身为长官的他以个人的魅力稳固凝结了一整艘船的舰员们。

“我有时觉得进取号开始变成了我的一部分，”吉姆在观星台注视着窗外的星辰，“很难把它解析出来，因为我也没有注意这是从什么时候开始的。”

“你也是她的一部分，吉姆，”麦考伊说，“不可或缺。”

“我不知道我们之中谁需要谁更多一些，”吉姆深深呼出一口气，“管理她的可以是任何一位舰长。”

“但那就不会是同样的团队，她也不会是同样的进取号了。”麦考伊说道，“你比你想象中的更重要。”

吉姆沉默了一会儿，开口：“你知道吗，一开始我只是将这件事看作一场比试，”他说，“没人相信我能成为一名舰长，他们只看得见我父亲的牺牲。所以我要证明给他们……不，我只是想证明给自己看，那是错的，我办得到。”他搁在观星台窗沿的手微微捏紧成拳，“但现在我却担心自己辜负这一切，我怕让大家失望，派克会的，假如他知道我现在对自己感到如此迷惑而不确定的话，我猜他会骂我一顿。”

“不，他会以你为豪，”医生说，“吉姆，没人会止步不前，当你走得太快，有时你会疑惑自己的本质，对自我产生怀疑只因你的蜕变太过显著，连自己都无法确定究竟在自己身上发生了什么。”医生抬起一只手轻轻地捏了捏吉姆的肩膀，“你就像跑在最前，飞在最高处的那个领队，吉米，人们乐于向他人宣告自己在进取号上服役，因为她是你的船，不是那个拯救了八百人性命的乔治柯克，而是跳进进取号的曲速核心，拯救了一千多位舰员的詹姆斯柯克。”

“万一我并不如大家眼中的这么好呢？”吉姆说，“我的确不及我表现出的那么完美。”

“还有谁能做到完美呀？”麦考伊摇摇头，“就说那绿血的尖耳朵吧，他打着瓦肯人的旗号可没少干毫无逻辑的傻事儿呢。”

“那不一样！”吉姆一愣，哭笑不得，“他也是半个地球人，你知道的，老骨头。”

“我就举个例子，”麦考伊说，“别这样担心，如果你掉下来，我会接住你的。你在前头挡风开道，但我们都会在你身后确保你不会摔得太狠。”

医生的手轻轻搭在吉姆后背，但感觉却比什么都更让人安心。

“没有你我该怎么办啊。”片刻之后，吉姆感叹道。

“可别哭着鼻子到处找我。”医官话锋一转。

“说不定我真会的。”吉姆笑起来，“老骨头！你在哪！别丢下我！”他突然捏细声线嚎道。

医生被这一波演技打了个始料不及，当上舰长后，吉姆和他扯皮的时刻越来越少了，导致他对这小子的免疫力都降了好几个档次，他发出一个嫌弃的声音，假模假样地避开朝他蹭来的吉姆，“真可怕，离我远点。”

“你不是号称要接住我的吗？”吉姆逗趣道，“你可不能言而无信。”

“假如你摔下来只是因为自己犯傻，”麦考伊斜眼睨他，“我乐于见你摔成鼻青脸肿的傻样子。”

“嗷，”吉姆拍了下医生的胳膊，“太让我心痛了，你真残酷。”

但医生着实没有瞎说，在吉姆即将在约克镇的中心被卷入黑洞，麦考伊将蜂舰飞到他底下，而瓦肯人探出身来一把抓住了他，让他没能消失在这茫茫宇宙里。

“也许我只是长在了这把椅子里。”第二个五年任务启程时，吉姆在舰桥上对站在身边的医生说道。“但坐在这里让我感到安心，因为我有你们。”

“所有系统在线，曲速引擎充能完成，次级引擎准备完毕，”领航员一一汇报。

“带我们启航吧，苏鲁先生。”吉姆说道，声音沉稳。

“遵命，舰长。”舵手回应道。

\--

并不是每一个怀疑的声音都消失得无影无踪，但再次听到有人质疑吉姆的能力时，他已经不再是那个会跳起来冲上去跟人家打作一团的毛糙小鬼了，相反，他觉得有些新奇。

他们在维多利亚港短暂停泊，进行一些例行的维修和补给，舰员们难得可以离岗放松一番，瓦肯人被一行人拖着一起钻进了一家黑漆漆但却安静的小酒馆，大家在角落里围成一小团闲聊着舰船上发生的鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

当酒馆里的人渐渐多起来，吉姆所在的位置仍不那么引人注目，有几位舰员也选择了这家酒馆，但后到的他们并没有发现进取号的高级官员就集群扎堆在他们不远处的角落里。不久后几个驻站官员结群走到吧台前，聊天的嗓门震得吉姆杯子里的酒都产生了波动。

“所以说那就是你说同届生？”一个声音说道，“那个舰长？”

“就是他，”另一个答道，“当年他在小林丸号测试里作弊，学院还召开了大会剥夺了他登舰服役的资格，但不知怎么他上了那艘侥幸逃脱一劫的进取号，最后还成了那艘船的舰长。”

“走运的家伙。”

“很多人说可能是因为他爸爸的关系，在开尔文号上救了许多人的那个乔治柯克，所以星联才会招收一个有案底的家伙入学。”

苏鲁踢了一脚契科夫，好让他安静地坐在椅子里。

“他们怎么能这样说舰长呢！”怒火几乎具象化出现在背后熊熊燃烧的领航员不甘地小声抱怨。

“因为他们说得也没错嘛。”吉姆的表情有些复杂，乍一看像是在笑，他显然是没有把这一插曲放在心上，但看起来似乎也有些无奈。回到他刚被任命的那一年，这种事可算是家常便饭，几乎走到哪都能听见差不多的质疑、贬低、比较或是酸溜溜的嫉妒。

“但是……”

“这都是陈年旧事了。”在那群人聊到吉姆在学院时期乱七八糟的社会关系以及风流韵事时，吉姆摆了下手示意年轻的领航员安心坐着，“这倒是不算说得太离谱，学院那会儿的我能吓掉史波克的眉毛。”

乌胡拉朝史波克看看，而瓦肯人淡定地回答：“你描述的这一情况显然是没有任何可能性的。”

医生啥都没有说，但非常夸张而显眼地摇了摇头，嘴里发出反对的哼声。

“这超出了瓦肯人的生理限制，即使人类也做不到。”

“那小子拿个剃刀就能做到了。”医生端着酒杯不冷不热地回敬。

瓦肯人在自己地位置上坐了坐正，而吉姆好笑地看着他与自己的医生互相交换着充满战斗力的眼神，偷偷朝着也正旁观这一较量的通讯官抬起双手比了一个在脑袋旁抓取的动作。

‘滋滋滋’吉姆无声地做着口型，摇头晃脑的，乌胡拉试图对这种幼稚的行为表达不满，但最后还是没憋住被吉姆滑稽的样子逗笑了。

“别以为我不知道你在干什么。”医生用大腿撞了撞吉姆的。“注意点形象。”

“我认为吉姆只是在以行动来描述你我刚才的对话。”史波克凉凉地插嘴。

“谁跟你对话了？”医生恼火地否定，但契科夫把脸埋进了杯子的行为也遮挡不住他笑裂的表情，而苏鲁则选择把嘴抿成了一道拱桥，尽管他做得不那么成功。

在他们瞎扯淡的时候，不远处的话题已经进展到了进取号在约克镇的那次战役。在其中一人提及“听说那人向帕里斯准将提出离任的要求，本想在约克镇当个一官半职”的时候，沉默忽然降临。

面对众人的视线（尤其是史波克和麦考伊的，但实际上哪个都没让他好受点），吉姆尴尬地咳了咳。

“你在逗我吗？”麦考伊不可置信地说，声音里有点儿受伤。

“我那时有点儿……”吉姆卡顿了一下，“摸不着方向。”

“我以为你是为了生日的事情才神经敏感。”麦考伊瞪他。

“那是一部分啦，”吉姆挠挠头发，“对不起，老骨头……但……你看我不是还好好的地当着我的舰长嘛。”

麦考伊只是摇摇头，显得有些沮丧，“你们真是够了。”

吉姆刚想说些什么，但他注意到苏鲁的视线，一个个子娇小的卷发女性正往吧台正在推断吉姆拒绝留在约克镇的原因是“没有任职将军的能力”那群人的方向走过去，吉姆认出她就是先前进入这个酒馆的舰员之一，就任于生命科学部的梅尔森研究员。

她向酒保要了三杯鸡尾酒，甜美的声音很快抓住了边上人的注意力。

“你好呀，女士。”他们颇感兴趣地在酒保调酒时打着招呼。

“你们好。”梅尔森礼貌地回应。

“你看起来很陌生，第一次来这儿？”有人问道。

“是的，只是稍作停留。”梅尔森回答，声音略有迟疑，“很抱歉，不过我听到了你们刚才的谈话。”

“那个明星舰长的？”

“是的，你们提及他曾想退役留在约克镇。”

“噢，是啊，有一次我听到长官们在聊的，”其中的高个子男人说道，“他的申请已经被批准了，但后来他突然又拒绝留任。”

“他们说了原因吗？”梅尔森好奇地问道，“我是说，作为将军留任在约克镇听起来似乎是更为合理的职业规划。”

“是啦，”那群人互相笑笑，“也许是觉得自己不够格？谁知道呢，作为星舰舰长可能能赚取更多注意力吧。”

“那并非一个……”梅尔森突然停了下来，酒保开始调制第三杯酒，“你们看起来就在港口工作？”她转而问道，“这里距离地球可不是一小段距离。”

“可累了，”那几个人笑道，七嘴八舌地开口，“一年只有一次回家的机会，”、“为了工作丢了家庭”、“听说工程部的鲍勃一家人都移居这儿了”，“也许再过几年就回家吧”。

“你不会想要了解的，”一个人对梅尔森说，“刚来任职的时候也许还挺兴奋的，但时间久了……谁想做离巢的鸟儿呢？”

“听起来很可怕，”梅尔森说道，她的语气像是有些安心，“但我确实能够感同身受，”酒保将第三杯酒递给她而她把那三杯统统拿在了手里，“就在你们提到舰长也许会选择离任的那个时候。”

气氛安静了一会儿，有人问道：“你不是游客？”

“噢，”她说，“我不是，”她朝他们歪了下头，“也许我忘了说了，我是梅尔森中尉，任职于进取号的生命科学部，目前已经是我服役的第七个年头了。”她自我介绍道，“你们谈及舰长曾选择离任的事情让我们相当吃惊，”她说，“就像你们说的，谁会想做离巢的鸟儿呢？”

一群人有些尴尬，“这可是糗大了，”一个声音小声冒出来。

“这倒没什么，”梅尔森笑笑，“七年前进取号上也有这样的情况发生，但现在，”她想了想，“柯克舰长是一个很让人有归属感的人，”她说，“想到差一点就会有别人代替他来指挥进取号，这个念头非常地让人感到不安。”

话题的中心目前正将脸埋在手掌里，“也许再也没有合适的时机出去了，”吉姆摇摇头，“除非他们全走光了。”

“你可以现在就闪亮登场，”麦考伊打趣道，“符合你一贯戏剧化的作风。”

“我哪有。”吉姆说。

“你有。”麦考伊说。

而大家（包括契科夫在内）都若有所思地点点头（瓦肯人是挑眉，他有许多种不同的挑眉方式，这一种很显然代表他同意这个说法。），吉姆难以置信地摇摇头，“你们也太过分了。”他指责道。

“说起这个，”乌胡拉开口，“卡罗尔倒是跟我提过一件事，你知道梅尔森的男朋友是谁吗？”她看向吉姆，后者想了一下，答道：“杯子蛋糕？”

“你就饶了他吧，”乌胡拉翻了个白眼，“是的，就是他，但你知道这个傻大个是怎么向梅尔森告白的吗？”

“这我就不知道了。”吉姆说。

“按照卡罗尔的说法，”通讯官笑着说，“亨德洛夫是个特别不善言辞但是非常护短的家伙，我猜他要是在这的话准会冲上去找那群人打一架的，别不信我，那家伙可会维护人了；但是你也看到梅尔森了，就那么小小一只，又可爱又有礼貌。”获得了所有人的注意力之后，通讯官说，“有一次梅尔森在休息室和卡罗尔一起在看杂志，他突然冒出来塞给她一碟樱花慕斯，就是苏鲁搞茶会的时候跟大家介绍的那种日本花，然后他也没憋出什么告白来，呆了一会儿就跑了。”

吉姆怔了几秒，这岂止是似曾相识，大概有大半年的时间，他都被泡在舰员们的投食攻击之下。

“是不是觉得这个套路有点似曾相识？”乌胡拉笑着问道，“后来梅尔森尴尬地不行，但又觉得亨德洛夫特别好笑，她觉得他很有意思，于是找了个机会也送给他一盒巧克力。反正后来卡罗尔告诉我说要是这俩人结婚了，她就一定会把你拉去给他们做证婚人。”

“事实上，”苏鲁开口，“船上已经有好几对是这样凑起来的了，如果不知道该怎么告白，就在休息室给对方送个好吃的，就算不好吃，好看的吃的也行，很管用。”

“等一下，”契科夫说，“所以史考特先生问我怎样做俄罗斯的蜜饼其实是想送人？”

“你才知道吗？”大家冲着领航员看过去，“毕竟你和他经常在一起工作，怎么说也不该完全没有意识到吧？”

“我不知道啊！”小朋友一脸忧愁。

“史考提没和咱们一块儿就是因为他想单独约一下卡罗尔，”吉姆叹了口气，“我以为大家都知道了，毕竟最近昆赛尔一直都在闷闷不乐。”

契科夫露出了受伤的表情，“你们都有伴了，”他羡慕地说，“就我还是单身。”

“嘿，”医生反驳道，“什么叫就你一个，还有我呢。”

“你和舰长不算。”契科夫说，而苏鲁在一边大声地咳了咳。

“舰长，医生，等一下我能和你们单独聊聊吗？”史波克忽然扯开了话题，“我相信有一样东西你们会愿意看一看。”

在他们回到进取号之后，乌胡拉摸了摸史波克的手臂，然后转头离开。史波克将吉姆和麦考伊领向了自己的舱室。

“我相信先前让莱纳德如此沮丧的不仅只是你的原因，吉姆。”他从橱柜上取下一个扁平的相册，“在升降梯里，我猜你曾想告诉我你的决定，而我也有些事情想同你说。那时候你认为是史波克大使去世的这件事，但事实上并非如此。”史波克说，“我曾以为自己与史波克大使达成一致，在瓦肯被摧毁之后，他将驻留在新瓦肯帮助重建我们的家园，而我，将追随我自己的意愿踏上这段与你们同行的旅途。在他死后，我一度认为已经无人可以替代我尽我的应尽之责，所以曾想提出离职，去新瓦肯接手史波克大使的任务。直到我在他的遗物中看到了它。”

他将盒子递给吉姆，“如果这就是使他牵挂了毕生的东西，我相信自己没有理由在拥有这一切的时候轻易放弃。”在吉姆将相册打开，同医生一起望向里面那张被保存得十分完好的合照时，史波克轻声说道：“毕竟，新瓦肯可以等待。”

“喔史波克，”吉姆轻呼出声，小心翼翼地抚上那相片，声音有些哽咽，而医生的手在吉姆的肩膀上捏了捏。

“不管怎样，”麦考伊清清嗓子，尽管声音有点儿哑，他还是说道，“很高兴你俩最终没抛下我一个人。”

“确实。”史波克眉眼温和地露出一个称得上是笑容的表情，而吉姆也点点头：“再好不过了。”

\--

！关于舰长恢复期安全部工作的相关指示  
收件人：进取号安全部  
发件人：彼得 亨德洛夫  
抄送：史波克；莱纳德 麦考伊；蒙哥马利 史考特；光 苏鲁；妮尤塔 乌胡拉；帕威尔 契科夫；卡罗尔 马库斯；马琳娜 法尔曼；詹尼斯 兰德；  
发件时间：10：34-2260.70

安全部全体：

为应对舰长恢复期间可能出现的突发状况，现决定每日增派四位人员作为舰长安保，具体班表及工作内容调整详见附件，本通知未抄送舰长，请阅后即焚，请将通知副本保存于私人服务器上以供查阅。

附件：安全部值班表及具体工作安排.chr （45k）

亨德洛夫

\--

请柬

致 舰长詹姆斯 柯克

欢迎携伴于10:30-2265.82莅临星舰议会礼堂参加 彼得 亨德洛夫 与 卡特琳娜 梅尔森 的结婚仪式，如有幸能邀您作为本次婚礼的见证人，将不甚荣幸。

彼得与卡特琳娜

THE END


End file.
